The Assistant
by SakuraFlame10
Summary: Darren's older sister has noticed something wrong with her brother. She's not about to let him get into trouble with out her. Fate isn't one to take threats to her family lying down. To her blood is more precious than gold.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Tell me girl, what is fate?" The bald man before me asked with a smug look on his face.

Pausing for a moment to think about my answer, I took in the gleam in his eyes. "Fate is destiny's gift to those without hope", I replied firmly hearing a gasp somewhere to my left. I notice Mr. Tiny's smirk growing and can't help wondering what kind of trouble I've gotten myself into this time.

* * *

_So I hope you like the prologue. I'm going to try to go through-out all of the books and might incorporate some of the movies if they make another one. I do ask for reviews but does not every author? See you Soon!_

_Tiny: That's not going to happen._

_Me: Shut up Desmond!_

_Mr. Crepsley: *growls*_

_Me: Calm down Larten. I'm the author here and he won't do anything I don't want him to._

_Tiny: You don't control me._

_Me: *snorts* Shows what you know._


	2. Stupid people and Troublesome Truths

As I gaze at the still form of my brother's best friend I can't help but be amazed by the trouble Darren has managed to get into. I never pegged him for a kill-my-best-friend kinda guy but I guess it's the quiet ones you gotta look out for.

"Darren, come with me." I say raising my eyes from Steve at last, as Darren lifts startled eyes to meet mine. "Now, Darren."

Frustrated, I stalk out of the hospital before swiftly spinning to grasp my confused brother.

"What happened Darren and don't lie to me. I know you went to the freak show, and I know it wasn't just some random spider because Annie told me. Now what happened!" I cry giving him a quick shake.

"Fate, I don't know what to do! I went to the show and it was great but one of the acts was this man with a performing spider, at least I thought he was a man." He muttered. " Any way after the show Steve told me to go ahead but I wanted to know what he was up to so I went up to one of the balconies and heard him confront Mr. Crepsley about being a vampire and wanting to be one too. Crepsley didn't want to, but he agreed to test his blood. He took just a little but then he spat it back out saying Steve was evil and that he would never be a vampire. Steve said he would regret it before running from the theater."

"Okay but how did he end up being CATATONIC!" I reply with a raised brow.

"Remember that spider I told you about? Well I went back to the theater the other day and stole it. Steve was with me when I was doing tricks with her and Madam Octa bit him when Annie came in." Darren confessed guiltily.

Processing. Processing. Does not compute. Melt down in three, two, one…

"WHAT! Are you stupid! You stole from a _vampire_! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to feed you to that vampire my-self you IDIOT! What were you thinking? Never mind, you weren't thinking!" , I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Calm down Fate, calm down." I mutter to myself while taking a deep breath and doing a meditation motion with my hands that I learned years ago.

Finally calm, I look at my stupid brother once more. "Okay what are we going to do about this? He can't be left like that."

Darren bit his lip before replying," I think we should go to the vampire. It _is_ his spider and he's got to have some kind of antidote in case he gets bitten. "

Closing my eyes and sighting I take a moment to think about this. If we don't go Steve will probably die. On the other hand we're going to have a potentially pissed off vamp to deal with if we do. Mind you he may be pissed off anyway so it's really a moot point.

Sighing once more I really look at my little brother. I can tell the guilt is already getting to him. If Steve dies Darren will let the guilt eat him up and god only knows what he'll do to himself. So option A: avoid vampire and let friend die, is out. Guess we'll go with plan B: protect little brother at all costs.

"Alright Dare. Let's do this."I murmur quietly." We'll go see your vampire tonight and fix this mess. Don't let it get to you okay. It's not your fault. You made a mistake but we'll fix it together. That's what big sisters are for after all, to pick up after their little brothers." I say laughing a little, slinging my arm around his shoulders as my light hearted speech is rewarded with a small smile from my guilt ridden brother.

"I'm going to drop you off at the house. I've got a couple errands to run but I won't be long. It's already getting dark so as soon as I get back we'll go straight to the theater alright."I promise as we start to walk home.

"Alright. Fate, do you think he'll be okay?"Darren asked with a doubtful look.

Pulling him to the edge of the side walk I grasp his shoulders. "Darren, I will everything in my power to make sure that you and Steve get out of this but you'll have to trust me. If you listen to every word I tell you we'll get through this. I need complete obedience. When I say jump, you don't say how high, you jump. Am I clear? You do that and I swear by all the gods that I will make everything ok. "

I hold on a little longer as he searches my face for something. Finally a large smile works its way across his face.

"I trust you Fate. Come on let's get home, I wanna take a shower. I smell like hospital." He complains wrinkling his nose.

"Oh suck it up you big baby. Don't take forever either. My stuff will take twenty minutes tops. I expect you ready and waiting when I get back."I say with a mock stern look.

Rolling his eyes Darren replies, "Yeah yeah."

We walk in a companionable silence till we reach the end of our street.

"Mind if I leave you here Dare?"

"Naw it's cool"

"'Kay I'll be back soon."

Walking home at night sucks. I do have a potentially painful weapon on me but still. Oh well it was worth it. I couldn't have waited till tomorrow to pick up my new foil. It's a work of art and I couldn't be more pleased if it was free. Which it wasn't, but still. If I take this back ally it'll shave ten minutes off my trip but it's rather dark and ominous looking. Whatever, it took longer in the shop then I thought it would and I promised to be home in twenty minutes so I'll take the short cut.

As I start down the alley I notice the figure of a large man twirling a cane. I don't like the feel of this man. It's like a dark ooze that clings to me as I pass.

"Hello, Fate Shan", the man purrs.

Feeling a shiver down my spine I turn to answer the man who I now see is bald."Hello, sir. Now if you'd excuse me I have somewhere to be", I reply, trying to rid myself of his presence.

"Now now that's no way to speak to your elders, girl", he counters with a grin.

"My name, as you clearly already know is Fate. And I hate you. Your aura is slimy and makes me want to bathe" I say with as much disdain as I can muster as I turn to hurry the rest of the way down the alley. I can't help but get the feeling that had it been anyone but my saying that, they wouldn't have made it out of there. As I go I hear his laugh echo after me. I can almost see the evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, I thought you'd be an interesting one Fate. I can't wait till we meet again."

* * *

Me: So what do you think? Comments? Questions?

Mr. Crepsley: I like it. When do I come in?

Mr. Tiny: The next chapter you ninny!

Me: Hey now no fighting. We're all…well not friends but… we share the page. Be nice in front of my lovely readers!

Mr. Tiny: If you call those lovely.

Me: Hey!

Mr. Crepsley: Mr. Tiny please. You know better.

Me: If you're not careful I'll give you olive green skin with neon blue hair! *Clears throat* Anyway REVIEW!


	3. My Idiot, Get Your Own!

**First of all I'd like to extend my deepest apologies for not updating my story in almost two years. Between moving, college, moving again, getting kicked out of college, another move, a new job and another move (I'm seeing a pattern here O.O) my time has been very busy but that's no real excuse. Secondly I want to thank the few people that kept me on their favorites lists and alerts. So a big, fat thanks goes out to **_**Allie Dixon, Katie-Tails123, LilyWhite22, alysha8113, brunette-in-black, catlover123456789, rebecca1516, Aviarianna O Lorien, Melinaster, Moon Angel90, Ubiquitous-Kiss,**_** and **_**kawaiipandaz**_**. This chapter is dedicated to all of y'all that stuck with me!**

* * *

"This is what I get for walking down dark alleys this late. I meet creepy people that know my name and shouldn't and then to add to my utter brilliance, I have to insult him and then get scared that he'll try something and prepare to beat him with my new foil's case.", I mutter walking up the driveway. "Gods all bless! I'm an idiot sometimes. I'm gonna end up dead on the sidewalk looking down at my own body and have no one to blame but myself."

"Mom! Dad! Look what I got!" I called locking the door behind me. Mom walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of me hugging the case.

"I see that you're already in love with it."

" Who's in love with what? Did you get a boyfriend? Can I kill, I mean…meet him?", Dad rambled as he walk over from the living room. I could hear the game on in the back ground.

"No Daddy, I got my new sword!" I giggled," I'm gonna take it upstairs and then I wanted to go over to Shelly's house for awhile. I know Darren wanted to go see Tommy so we can ride together…." I trailed off breaking out the princess-eyes, as my friends had dubbed them, I glance between then to see who would cave first. Mom was hesitant but I could tell that us going together would be the selling point for Dad.

" Alright, Sweetie but call us if you're going to be late back alright?" Dad said while giving me a one-armed hug. "See if you can get your brother to talk, I know he's taking Steve's illness hard." He whispered giving me a kiss on the forehead.

" I'll see what I can do Daddy. Love you." I said as I headed up the stairs toward my room. Knocking on Darren's door as I walked past I called through the door for him to put his shoes on cause we're leaving. As I enter my room I don't even bother to turn on the lights, instead tossing the case on the bed before heading back down the hall.

Getting close to my brother I whisper," I told them that we're goin' to see Shelly and Tommy." He nodded. "Ready to go?" I asked raising my voice.

"Yeah let's go before it gets any later." Darren replied.

* * *

Pulling up to the old theater, I take in the boarded up windows and torn posters. "How charming, are we going to see a vampire or the Phantom of the Opera?" I ask shooting my brother an amused look and getting a shaking head in response. "Spoilsport. Alright where do we go in?"

Darren nods his head over to the side ally," Around back, we can park our bikes over there. He was in the cellar last time but let's check the theater first."

"I'll agree to parking our bikes over there, but if we're checking the theater first, we might as well use the front door." Given my last encounter in an ally I wasn't exactly eager to go too far down another one.

"That's fine." he said. His voice was shaking and I could tell that he was starting to get scared. Truth is told I was scared myself but I didn't want him to know that. I'm his big sister and I have to take care of him.

Walking back toward the theater entrance I felt a tug on my jacket. "Fate, promise me that we'll get out of here." He pleaded sounding very young.

Turning around I pulled him into a hug. "I promise," I vowed fiercely into his hair," nothing is gonna hurt you while I'm around to stop it." Releasing all but his hand I start toward the door again. "Now let's get this show on the road we're burnin' moonlight."

* * *

The old theater was dirty but not as bad as the outside had suggested. Cursing my lack of foresight I groped around in the dark. Darren had said he was in the cellar and we both must have been a sight as we felt for the stairs.

The further down we got the brighter it seemed till we reached to bottom and discovered five tall candles. Waiting at the other end of the cellar was a man dressed all in red with his red hair sticking up all over the place, like fire. As we got closer I could see that he was playing a game of cards with himself. This must be .

"Good morning, Master Shan," he greeted, without looking up.

Shifting nervously Darren replied, "It's not morning. It's the middle of the night" Resisting the urge to facepalm, I put my hand on his shoulder to show my support. He may be an idiot but he's my idiot and I'd like to keep it that way.

"To me, that is morning," he said, then looked up and grinned. I don't know what I'd been expecting, fangs maybe, but he looked like a normal person, well a normal person in desperate need of a tanning bed in any case.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" Darren asked.

"Yes," he nodded," and I see you have brought a friend."

Giving me no time to comment, Darren ploughed on. "How long have you known where Madam Octa was?"

"I found her the night you stole her," he said.

"Why didn't you take her then?"

He shrugged. "I was going to, but I got to thinking about the sort of boy who would dare steal for a vampire, and I decided you might be worth further study."

"A very stupid one," I answered giving a rather unladylike snort. My comment drew the vampire's attention which normally might not be a good thing but I was tired of being ignored and this conversation wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Indeed," he replied with a raised brow," And who might you be madam?"

"My name isn't that important but, if you must know it's Fate." I answered stepping forward.

"How interesting, and what brings you into my lair this evening?" He asked.

"This idiot beside me is my younger brother, and given his lack of judgment up to this point, I'm here to keep him from getting into more trouble than he can handle." I shrugged. "I'm his big sister, it's my job."

"Why did you want to study me?" Darren jumped in. I don't know if he was trying to draw the attention away from me or if he just wanted answers but either way I knew he was about to do something stupid…stupider anyway. Either way I tossed a glare at him trying to get him to shut up.

"Why indeed?" he replied mockingly. He snapped his fingers and the cards on the table jumped together and slid back into the pack by themselves. He put it away and cracked his knuckles. "Tell me,Darren Shan, why have you come? Is it to steal from me again? Do you still desire Madam Octa?"

Darren shook his head. "I never want to see that monster again!" he snarled.

He laughed. "She will be sad to hear that."

Seeing that Darren was getting mad I jumped in before his stupid started showing again. Sometime I wondered how I was related to this boy I mean honestly. "Actually we were wondering if you had an antidote for her bite."

"And who is suffering from her deadly bite?" he inquired,"A family member perhaps?"

"Steve Leopard was bitten," Darren replied.

"Be quiet, Darren. Adults are talking," I commanded without removing my gaze from the amused vampire in front of me.

"Maybe," he said. Madam Octa's bite is deadly but for every poison there exists and antidote. Maybe I do have the cure. Maybe I have a bottle of serum that will restore your friends natural physical functions."

"He's no friend of mine," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes!" Darren shouted with glee. "I knew it! I knew it! I-"

But, maybe," said, raising one long finger, "it is a small bottle. Maybe there is only a tiny amount of serum. Maybe it is very precious. Maybe I want to save it for a real emergency, in case Madam Octa ever bites me. Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil little brat."

"No," Darren said softly sounding to me like he was on the verge of desperate tears. "You have to give it to me. You have to use it on Steve. He's dying. You can't let him die."

"I most certainly can." laughed. I almost sighed. Poor little brother think that the world was fair. "What is your friend to me? You heard him the night he was here: he said he would become a vampire hunter when he grew up!"

" You didn't tell me that part," I hissed.

"He didn't mean it," Darren gasped, eyes darting between us. "He only said that because he was angry."

"Yeah cause that's intelligent. Oh I'm mad so I'm gonna make the vampire angry by vowing to be a _vampire hunter_!" I shouted at my brother.

"Perhaps he did not mean what he said," mused, tagging at his chin and stroking his scar. "But again, I ask:why should I save Steve Leopard? The serum was expensive and cannot be replaced."

Acting quickly I smack my hand over my brother's mouth. "I can pay for it," I answered, and that was what he had been waiting for. I saw it in the way his eyes narrowed and the way he hunched forward, smiling. _This_ was why he hadn't taken Madam Octa from Darren that first night. _This_ offer right here was why he hadn't left town. And _this_ is why my hand was still over my brother's mouth.

"Pay for it?" he asked slyly. "But you are only a girl. You cannot possibly have enough money to buy the cure. Even if you did why would you bother, after all you said but a moment ago that he was no friend of yours."

"Look, as much as I agree with you about Steve being an evil little brat, I need that serum for Darren's sake. If only so he doesn't commit guilty suicide," I replied wryly. "I can pay in small amounts for however long it takes. I'll be getting a job next year so that'll help. I swear I'll pay you back though."

He shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Your money does not interest me."

"What does interest you?" Darren asked lowly.

"Darren, go outside and wait by the bikes," I said closing my eyes. This negotiation would not end well and I didn't want him to get drawn in.

"What? Fate, I'm not leaving you in here alone!" Darren squawked in surprise and anger.

"_Now, Darren._ We agreed that you would obey my every word, now start _obeying_." I snarled.

"But-,"He started.

"Out!" I roared.

He gave me one last sullen look and got out. What can I say, I've trained him well. Turning back to the vampire that had been watching our little drama, I got back down to business. "Now that he's gone I want it understood that this debt will be mine, not his. He may be an idiot but he's my brother, which makes him my idiot. Clearly you have a price or you wouldn't have waited."

"He's a clever young man," he said. "I knew that when I woke up to find my spider gone and his note in her place. I said to myself, 'Larten, there goes a most remarkable child, a true prodigy. There goes a boy who is going places. Now I find myself with a dilemma: where once stood a child remarkable for his bravery now stands an equally remarkable child ready to take the consequences that don't belong to her."

"Can we cut the theatrics please? I'm sure you have other things to be doing and some of us have school in the morning. Not to mention the fact that that little smudge of a human being that my brother calls a friend is getting closer to Death's Door as we speak," I said.

He laughed nastily, then grew serious. "Were you informed what Steve Leopard and I talked about?" he asked.

"Sort of," I said. "He wanted to become your assistant but you tested his blood and said he was evil, which doesn't surprise me in the least, so you rejected him and he got all pissy about it."

"That about sums it up," he agreed. "Except, at the time, I was not too keen on the idea of an assistant. They can be useful but also a burden."

"Go on…," I said, hesitantly. I had a bad feeling that I knew where this was going.

"I have had a rethink since then," he said. "I decided it might not be such a bad thing after all, especially now that I have been separated from the Cirque Du Freak and will have to fend for myself. An assistant could be just what the witchdoctor ordered." He smiled at his own little joke.

"So given the fact that Steve is a card carrying member of the future psychopaths of America, and Darren has been taken of the table in this rather one-sided negotiation, you want me to be you're assistant," I answered with a small smile of my own. Speaking honestly, there are worse things he could have asked for and I have a bit of wanderlust. Becoming a half-vampire, might be exactly what the witchdoctor ordered for the both of us.

* * *

_**Me: So what do we think? Good? Bad?**_

_**Mr. Tiny: You're a little cheeky. So far I approve.**_

_**Me: O.O Thank you? And as far as cheeky goes, I'm sure you had a hand in that.**_

_**Mr. Tiny: Prove it.**_

_**Mr. Crepsley: Well, that was an interesting chapter.**_

_**Me: Larten! *glomps* Did you like your debut? It was fantastic right?**_

_**Mr. Crepsley: It was good.**_

_**Me: Good…just good? T.T I'm gonna go sit with Desmond. *sniffs* Review Please!**_


	4. Once Blooded, Twice Shy

**Merry Meet! Welcome to my newest chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A friendly word of warning to those of you who've made it this far: this is not your traditional story and, much like the original, there will be sorrow, people will die(though maybe not who you think) and we'll spend the length of this looking for the warm light we hope lies at the beginning of a happy ending. Weather that ending will be happy or not, is entirely dependent on the characters and what direction they choose to drag me in. There, now that that's out of the way, Allez, viens!**

**FYI: If I owned Cirque Du Freak, this fanfiction would not be necessary. But I don't. So it is. On we go.**

**_movealongnothingtoseehere_**

"I'll admit, it's kind of an exciting idea. I'm sort of grateful you didn't ask for something worse," I started, verbalizing my previous thoughts. "Still I'd like to know a bit more before we do anything."

smiled. "You will be my traveling companion," he explained. "You will travel with me across the world. You will be my eyes and hands during the day. You will guard me while I sleep. You will find food for me if it is scarce. You will take my clothes to the laundry. You will polish my shoes. You will look after Madam Octa. In short you will see to my every need. In return I will teach you the ways of the vampires."

"So I take it becoming a vampire isn't optional? Cause that's a lot of trust to have for someone that isn't tied to you," I observed.

"Eventually you will become a full vampire," he said. "At first you will only have some vampire powers. I will make you a half-vampire. That means you will be able to move about during the day. You will not need much blood to keep you satisfied. You will have certain powers but not all. And you will only age at a fifth of the regular rate, instead of the full vampire's tenth."

"Dang and here I was hoping to look this fabulous forever," I joked.

"Vampires do not live forever," he explained, "but we do live far longer than humans. We age at about one-tenth the regular rate. Which means, for every ten years that pass, we age one. As a half-vampire, you will age one year for every five.

"Well that's not bad. Truth be told, I'm not in any hurry to grow up anytime soon," I confessed. "Blood drinking wasn't exactly on my list of top ten things to do but I'll admit that traveling might be worth it."

"It is your choice," he said. "I cannot force you to become my assistant. If you decide it is not to your liking, you are free to leave."

"And then Steve dies," I commented.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's your assistance or his life."

"That's not much of a choice," I grumbled.

"No," he admitted, "it's not. But it is the only one I offer. Do you accept?"

I thought it over. On the one hand, I'd be perfectly content letting Steve die. I know it makes me sound me like a cold hearted bitch but the boy just rubs me the wrong way. Even the vampire said he evil! But then I'd have to deal with Darren and as much as I hate Steve, I love my brother more. I promised him everything would be ok and by god I was going to deliver. On a more selfish note, the opportunity to travel and get the seven hells out of this town was too good of a chance to pass up. Did I really want to spend an unknown amount of time taking care of a vampire? Not really. I'm not exactly the most organized person in the world but I can if I have to. Would I do it, both for my brother and for myself? The answer was: _Yes._

"Okay," I sighed. "I don't exactly like it but my hands are tied. I just want you to know this: you will never get rid of me. If I'm supposed to take care of you, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and take care of you whether you like it or not…. And we're taking my sword," I declared with narrowed eyes.

"Fair enough," he said.

"I mean it," I warned him. "You may take me from my school, my friends, and my family but you will not take me from my sword."

"I know you do," he said. "That is why I wanted your brother and, in turn, why I want you. A vampire's assistant must have spirit. That fighting quality seems to run in your family, and is exactly what drew me to you. You will be a dangerous lass to have around with that sword of yours, I am sure, but in a fight, when the chips are down, I am just as sure you will be a worthy ally."

I took a deep breath. "How do we do this?" I asked.

He stood and pushed the table aside and stepped forward until he was about a foot away. He seemed so much taller up close. There was a metallic smell to him, like the smell of my hands after I'd been rolling change. It was the smell of _blood_.

He raised his right hand and showed me the back of it. His nails weren't especially long but they looked sharp. Slightly confused, I watched as he raised his left hand and pressed the nails of his right hand into the fleshy tips of the fingers on his left hand. Then he used his other hand to mark the fingers of his right hand in the same way, wincing as he did so.

"Lift your hands," he said. Fascinated by the blood dripping from his fingers, I didn't even register my obedience until he grabbed my hand.

He dug his nails into the soft tips of all ten of my fingers at the same time. "Gods all bless! That freakin' hurts!"I said hissing at the pain. I had to resist the urge to yank my hands back.

"Of course it does," he laughed. "It hurt me too. Did you think becoming a vampire was easy? Get used to the pain. Much of it lies ahead."

"Barrel of sunshine over there aren't you," I mutter sarcastically to myself as he put a couple of my fingers in his mouth and sucked some blood out. I watched as he rolled it around in him mouth, testing it. Finally he nodded and swallowed. "It is good blood," he said. "We can proceed."

Yay for that I guess. He pressed his fingers against mine, wound to wound. For a few seconds there was a numb feeling at the end of my arms. Then I felt a gushing sensation and realized my blood was leaving my body through my left hand and his was entering me through my right. It was like some twisted version of a blood donation.

It was a strange, tingly feeling. I could feel his blood travel up my right arm, then down the side of my body and over to my left. When it reached my heart there was a stabbing pain and I sucked in a breath, trying not to collapse. The same thing was happening to and I could see him grinding his teeth and sweating.

The pain lasted until Mr. Crepsley's blood crept down my left arm and started going back to him. We stayed joined for a couple more seconds, until he broke free with a shout. I fell to one knee with one hand in a fist over my heart and the other helping to hold me up. I felt dizzy and sick.

"Give me your fingers," Mr. Crepsley said. I raised my head, tossing my blonde hair out of the way, and saw him licking his. "My spit will heal the wounds. You will lose all your blood and die otherwise."

"Well we can't have that," I laughed, carefully rising to my feet. Stretching my fingers forth I let the vampire put them in his mouth and run his rough tongue over the tips.

When he released them, the flow had stopped. I wiped the leftover blood off on a rag. Poking at the tip of one finger, I noticed ten tiny scars where they had been cut.

"That is how you recognize a vampire," Mr. Crepsley told me. "There are other ways to change a human but the fingers are the simplest and the least painful."

"That was easier than I thought," I said. "So I'm a half-vampire now."

"Yes," he said.

"Aside from being dizzy, I don't think I feel any different. Is that normal?" I asked.

"It will take a few days for the effects to become apparent," he said. "There is always a period of adjustment. The shock would be too great otherwise."

"So how do you become a full vampire?" I asked.

"The same way," he said, "only you stay joined longer, so more of the vampire's blood enters your body."

"So will I be able to do that nifty healing trick of yours or is that particular privilege restricted to those who got the whole shebang?" I asked, half joking.

"No, that is one of many powers beyond your reach at the moment," he said.

"Aww," I pouted. "You ruin all my fun. So what can we do?"

He scratched his chin. "There is too much to explain right now," he said. "We must tend to your brother's friend. If he does not get the antidote before tomorrow morning, the serum will not work. Besides, we have plenty of time to discuss secret powers." He grinned. "You could say we have all the time in the world."

Joy.

* * *

**Me: You know Des, I was watching a show on ancient discoveries, and they were talking about tortures like the pear of anguish. It was interesting.**

**Mr. Tiny: Yes, that was one of my better ideas, wasn't it?**

**Me: O.O You… *noticing readers* Oh you're done! Um… how much of that did you hear? Never mind. **

**Mr. Crepsley: You are an odd creature.**

**Me: I'm still not talking to you right now. Why do you think I'm over here discussing TV shows with Desmond?**

**Mr. Crepsley: Since when do you call him by his first name?**

**Me: None of your business. Anyway, toss me a review and tell me what you thought. See you next time!**


End file.
